A Melhor Amiga
by Nat King
Summary: Amizades são para sempre.
1. Labaredas de um passado

**Yoo minha gente, como vão? Escrevi essa FIC e postei ela primeiramente no Nyah!, já que eu sempre dou prioridade para o FF, fiquei com dó (?) e resolvi postar lá primeiro. É um projeto antigo que finalmente realizei, de presente para minha amiga Isa, que é a minha nee-chan querida, que se eu pudesse enfiaria numa cápsula contra os males do mundo! *O* /lokona**

**É uma história de quatro capítulos curtos, então, pra quem não gosta ou não tem paciência para FICs compridas, pode ser uma boa sugestão XD /me promovendo aqui -q**

**A todos uma boa leitura ^^**

**..**

**Labaredas de um passado.**

Quem tem a infeliz ideia de ligar às três da manhã? Sakura chiou e bufou com o rosto contra o macio travesseiro, percebendo que o marido nem tinha se mexido. Invejava a capacidade que Naruto tinha de deitar na cama e apagar completamente, como se entrasse em coma. O som estridente do telefone parecia absurdamente alto àquela hora. Teria acordado as crianças?

- Moshi-moshi? – murmurou, a mão livre coçando os olhos pesados e inchados.

- Lamentamos o horário, mas podemos, por favor, falar com a senhorita Haruno Sakura? – o moço pedia com urgência. Haruno? Há quantos anos não ouvia seu nome de solteira?

- É Uzumaki Sakura, agora. Quem fala? – a voz ainda parecia sumida.

- Senhora Uzumaki, estamos encaminhando a única sobrevivente de um incêndio para o Hospital Municipal de Kyoto e seu número foi o único que apresentou retorno... – mesmo perdida em toda aquela situação, Sakura sentiu o pavor subir pela espinha, como u marrepio involuntário.

- Quem foi encaminhado? – percebeu a voz tremer.

- Hyuuga Hinata. Confere?

Telefone tocando tarde da noite. Haruno Sakura. Incêndio. Sobrevivente. Hinata. Tudo isso riscou sua mente em menos de segundo, e lá estava ela, tremendo e vasculhando com as mãos finas a gaveta do criado, a procura de uma caneta e um pedaço de papel qualquer. Deve ter falado alto demais com a pessoa do outro lado do fone, percebendo o eco de sua própria voz tremida perguntando como fazia para chegar ao tal hospital e em qual bloco a moça estaria. Naruto enfim tinha levantado, coçando a cabeça, bocejando largamente. Desligou o aparelho ainda lendo sua letra contorcida naquele meio papel amassado que ela nem viu de onde tirou. Kyoto? Sabia que os Hyuuga haviam se mudado de Tokyo no fim do Ensino Médio de Hinata, mas para onde a família havia ido era um mistério. Bom, não mais. Dez anos. Céus. O tempo passa mais depressa do que devia.

..

Não gostava de cheiros de hospitais. O forte aroma de látex misturado ao cloro que parecia sair das paredes dos corredores muito brancos a enjoava e, hora ou outra, era obrigada a parar e se sentar em uma das cadeiras que tinham espalhadas ao longo dos setores médicos. Não sabia sair da cidade e, por isso, levara mais de duas horas para se encontrar na então cidade de Kyoto. A medida que ia se aproximando do Hospital, o coração ia apertando e disparando. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, era Sakura a única que poderia prestar auxílio à morena. Que irônico. Quase uma maldição! A, agora mulher, de cabelos róseos contorcia os dedos finos sobre o abdômen, enquanto seguia para o quarto de uma numeração qualquer. Ao menos não estava na ala de queimados, suspirou, não sabendo se estava aliviada com aquilo ou irritada – se Hinata fosse um vegetal, não teria de expulsar seus demônios. Mas, lá estava ela, deitada imaculadamente sobre o leito improvisado – sem nenhum arranhão. A enfermeira viu Sakura, nervosa colocando os fios rebeldes atrás da orelha, e assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo-a entrar.

- Estávamos à sua espera. – a moça uniformizada sorriu e olhou para a Hyuuga. Estava acordada! Demônios! Não existia mais escapatória – o passado estava ali, queimando sua vida presente e ameaçando se espalhar, como labaredas violentas e famintas em grama seca.

- Yoo... – murmurou os lábios finos de Hinata por trás da máscara de gás.

- Yoo, Hina-chan... – sem perceber, a chamou no antigo apelido. De quando eram amigas. Melhores amigas.

- Achei que nunca mais te veria... – a rósea pode vislumbrar um sorriso tímido por trás da respiração embaçada da moça. Os anos pareciam ter feito muito bem à Hinata.

- Acharam meu telefone nas suas coisas... – os olhos verdes estavam molhados. Era como se um caroço do tamanho de um pêssego se contraísse entre o final da garganta e o começo do estômago.

- Falaram... – um suspiro agonizante e uma breve pausa. – No meu celular. Não acreditei quando disseram que estava vindo. Achei que estivesse em outra casa...

- Eu e Na... – se deteve. Será que ela tinha esquecido?

- Naruto-kun. – ela sorriu. – Tudo bem, Sa-chan... – sorriu e esticou a mão para a de Sakura, que estava apoiada na beirada da cama. A então senhora Uzumaki, desabou de joelhos ao lado da maca. – Pare com isso, Sakura... – pediu, as sobrancelhas finas contraindo os olhos claros, cerrados numa linha fina.

- Faz tanto tempo, e depois de tudo o que eu fiz, você ainda tem de me ver desse jeito! – soluçou, mãos apertando os olhos.

- Sa-chan, faz tanto tempo... – murmurou, ainda debilitada pelo soro que estava entrando em suas veias. – Como pode achar que, depois de dez anos, eu continuo apaixonada pelo seu marido? – sorriu.

- Eu o tirei de você... – murmurou, como uma garotinha envergonhada.

- Não se tira algo que uma pessoa nunca teve... – murmurou antes dos olhos se fecharem. Estava dormindo.

Hinata era tão boa, depois de tudo. Lá estava ela, vinte e oito anos, aparentando não ter menos de quinze. Era como se o mundo tivesse girado apenas para a família Haruno. Todos os outros seguiram suas vidas em outro lugar – apenas ela e Naruto ficaram. Sakura parou no tempo e o loiro sorridente a acompanhou.

Claro que ele não era mais o rapaz vívido e ativo de antes, mas tinham uma vida boa com ele trabalhando num escritório de contabilidade e ela, bom, pintando caixas de decoração, fazendo sabonetes caseiros para vender. As mães da escola de Yumi e Jiraiya – homenagem ao falecido padrinho do loiro – compravam essas lembrancinhas e as encomendavam para os aniversários dos filhos. A instabilidade de humor de Sakura não permitia atividades externas muito cansativas ou com grande número de pessoas. Há sete anos procurava um remédio que controlasse seus impulsos depressivos e sua raiva desmedida. Nem todo mundo chegava perto dela.

Ah, claro, Hinata chegava. E Sakura a traiu.

..

Os cabelos negros e sedosos estavam presos num coque improvisado, com alguns fios voando ao redor do rosto alvo e abatido da morena. Sakura não gostava da janela aberta daquele jeito, mas não se manifestou. Era Hinata que precisava de cuidados. Era Hinata sua prioridade.

Depois de contornar a avenida, viu a entrada de Tokyo, que fez Hinata sorrir timidamente. Os olhos claros buscavam placas, propagandas, qualquer coisa que a levasse a lembrar-se do passado. Passado agora muito presente. A motorista observou com cuidado: nem mesmo as finas linhas que acentuavam os olhos verdes da ex-Haruno sua amiga tinha. Era como se ela tivesse pego os anos de Hinata e acrescentado em seu rosto cansado, inchado e marcado pelas linhas expressivas em seus olhos e no contorno da boca. Olhou no retrovisor e sentiu-se feia, velha. Ainda nem chegara à casa dos trinta. Como tinha deixado a juventude escapar-lhe de modo tão brusco? Há quanto tempo o marido não a procurava?

- Chegamos. – Hinata sorriu. Nem mesmo aquilo era uma surpresa para a visitante: a casa, pertencente à mãe de Sakura ficou para a filha. A filha, ficou na casa. Era quase como se ela tivesse sido a herança e não o imóvel. – Está linda!

Nem mesmo a pintura era mérito da dona da casa: Naruto pagava todo ano alguém para passar uma demão de tinta no exterior. E, falando no loiro, lá estava ele, esperando a esposa e convidada na porta envernizada. Estava penteado, vestido com uma bermuda camuflada que ela odiava e uma camiseta manchada de mostarda que nunca havia conseguido limpar. Teve ímpetos de socá-lo por estar vestido daquela forma, mas conteve-se. O médico aconselhou-a a controlar seus nervos se não quisesse ser internada. De novo.

- Hinata... – sorriu estendendo a mão, que a morena ignorou ao abraçá-lo.

- Você não mudou nada!

- Espero que seja mentira! – riu-se – Ainda acho que evolui bastante...

- Desculpe... – sorriu timidamente. Vislumbrou admiração nos olhos claros? Não, claro que não. Era melhor que parasse com aquilo. – Bela bermuda.

- Está brincando! – Sakura indignou-se, encarando-os surpresa.

- Bom... É uma bela bermuda... – disse perdendo as palavras no meio da frase.

- Bom dia, amor... – Naruto se aproximou de Sakura e beijou-a no rosto. – Viagem cansativa?

- Um pouco...

- Só vim dar trabalho... – lamentou Hinata. Bom, nisso a anfitriã concordava.

- Imagine, Hina-chan, fique o tempo que precisar!

- Só até o seguro cobrir a tragédia... – murmurou olhando para o chão. E então, Sakura culpou-se: sua amiga, a que fora um dia sua melhor amiga, estava perdida, completamente só depois de ter presenciado sua família perder-se num incêndio, e ela, o que estava fazendo? Condenando-a por um acidente, algo que Hinata não previu e jamais considerou acontecer. Viu suas lágrimas grossas, o choro esganiçado que saía do fundo da garganta quando os médicos contaram-lhe que ela era a única sobrevivente. Viu o desespero, a angústia, como poderia condenar sua amiga à solidão depois de ter ela a abandonado? Iria ajudar, iria se dispor vinte e quatro horas se necessário para que Hinata sobrevivesse àquele luto.

Mas, por outro lado, sentia que o passado ainda pudesse a atingir, tão quente quanto o último acontecimento de Kyoto...


	2. As Faíscas do Presente

**Voltei, minha gente XD**

**Continuando com o segundo capítulo da FIC /o/**

**Boa leitura!**

**..**

**As Faíscas do Presente**

**..**

Foi tudo meio rápido demais. Os legistas queriam falar com Hinata no meio do velório, o que fez Naruto chiar em contragosto, enquanto Sakura achava o procedimento policial normal. Não podiam se abalar com qualquer enterro, não? Lembrou-se dos filhos em casa e desejou ter ficado com eles, mas logo balançou a cabeça em negativo: o clima em casa estava insuportável desde que a _visita _tinha chegado. Yumi ficou encantada com o comprimento dos fios de Hinata e pedia para trançá-los toda hora. Comentou, em um desses seus surtos de cabeleireira, que não conseguia fazer o mesmo nos cabelos da mãe, pois eram curtos demais para isso.

"Você tem cabelo de princesa!"

Era só o que lhe faltava.

Nos últimos dois dias tentou ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, chegando até a se envergonhar com o estado da casa. Não era lá muito boa dona de casa, mas arrumou como pode o quarto da filha menor, colocando a mesma para dormir com o irmão. As crianças não brigaram ou relutaram, e ainda faziam montes de desenhos para alegrar a visitante – ideia de Naruto. Sakura simplesmente teria preferido que as crianças reinassem que houvesse brigas e puxões de cabelo. Nada. Bastou uma palavra do pai para que acatassem como soldados obedientes. Sentiu-se impotente e irritada: nunca a obedeciam quando falava. Afinal de contas, as crianças gostam de ir contra as mães...

Pegou Hinata chorando em diversas vezes: no quarto de Yumi, sozinha na cozinha, quando lavou a louça... Era cansativo e frustrante vê-la daquele jeito e não ter o mínimo de tato possível para acalmá-la. Até mesmo o gesto de emprestar-lhe roupas e comprar-lhe algumas peças a fazia desabar: perdera tudo, de qualquer forma. Se a morena antigamente não era de muitas palavras, atualmente as mesmas pareciam muito escassas em seu vocabulário.

- Podemos ir para casa, por favor? – Hinata pediu, olhos baixos, braços em volta de si mesma. As orações tinham terminado e o incenso já não fazia tanta fumaça quanto no começo.

- Claro. – Sakura colocou a mão em suas costas, a guiando para o carro, quando foram paradas por um policial e um advogado da agência de seguros. "São como moscas varejeiras", pensou Sakura.

- Senhorita Hyuuga, podemos conversar agora?

- Estou na casa de amigos, não creio que seja adequado... – murmurou com a voz ainda tremida.

- Não seja por isso. – Naruto interveio – Se quiserem nos acompanhar, acho melhor conversarem em uma sala. – concluiu, pondo as mãos grandes nos ombros da esposa.

Sakura não sabia se apreciava a ideia de ter pessoas que lhe pareciam suspeitas dentro de casa. Mas lembrou-se das sessões e do médico lembrando-a de que nada é certo – ela não poderia ter certeza de uma má índole vinda de pessoas desconhecidas. Naquele dia, rebateu que também não poderia ter certeza na plena bondade das pessoas. Nada parecia certo.

Hinata, sentada no meio do sofá, parecia muito pequena para toda aquela situação. Da cozinha, enquanto passava o café, podia ver o advogado entregando uma caixa de papelão branca, que a morena apertou contra o peito e chorou. As crises de choro de Hinata estavam começando a enervar Sakura, fazendo com que perdesse a conta da quantidade de café que tinha depositado na cafeteira.

Daria tudo para ouvir a conversa.

O café parecia muito útil para esse fim.

- Posso interromper? – com delicadeza e certa hesitação, lá estava ela, com a bandeja em mãos, postura muito ereta e um sorriso que, para a situação, pareceu forçado e inadequado.

- Eu quero uma xícara, por favor. – sussurrou tão baixo, que entregar-lhe a bebida foi um chute de sorte. – Pode sentar do meu lado, Sa-chan? – ela assentiu, aliviada por não precisar fazer muito esforço para presenciar tudo aquilo.

- O laudo saiu e, o que causou o incêndio foi um curto-circuito na fiação que vinha da lavanderia, nos fundos da casa. Achamos que os fios indevidamente desencapados em contato com a água pode ter danificado aos poucos o sistema elétrico, irrompendo o acidente.

- Mas era uma casa nova... – a morena parecia não entender.

- E por isso a empresa responsável pelo sistema elétrico da sua residência vai ser procurada sobre esse problema para possível reparo. – Sakura engoliu seco. Achavam mesmo que dinheiro poderia apagar o ocorrido?

- Eu não quero indenização, eu não quero nada! – a moça explodiu, olhos cerrados com força, veia saltando em sua têmpora. A doce Hinata parecia feroz. – Nada vai trazer minha família de volta! Nada!

- Senhora, nós entendemos, mas ainda há o seguro da casa que ficou em seu nome... – o outro tentava apaziguar.

- E de que me adianta isso agora? Eu não tenho mais nada! Com quem eu vou dividir esse dinheiro?! – e deu um grito rouco, dobrando-se sobre o tronco, abraçando os joelhos. Sakura estava paralisada. Não imaginava que, depois de sua explosão no Hospital, pudesse dar outra ainda maior.

- Pense, bem, dona: - o policial começou – sobreviveu.

- À custa de quem eu amava! – gritou uma última vez, antes de Sakura pedir que se retirassem. Estava nervosa, as mãos tremendo. Céus, aquilo era desesperador até mesmo para quem assistia. Não ousava imaginar ter isso na própria pele.

- Hinata, vá para o seu quarto, você está muito nervosa...

- Eu nunca mais vou vê-los! Nunca mais vou ouvir suas vozes! Não consigo dormir, porque toda vez que fecho os olhos, parece que vejo eles apontando para mim, me culpando! – e de súbito, ergueu-se do sofá cinza manchado e jogou a caixa longe, que fez os envelopes beges voarem baixo. A respiração demorou a se acalmar e Sakura agradeceu internamente por Naruto ter saído com as crianças. – Eu me salvei, porque estava dormindo na sala... – a voz saía grave e rouca. – Briguei com Neji e resolvi dormir no sofá até as coisas se acalmarem... Não aconteceu... – a última frase foi dito num fio de voz e Sakura então pode ligar os pontos imaginários. Abriu um envelope que tinha caído perto de si: Hinata estava de casamento marcado com o primo.

Num impulso abraçou-a. Não imaginava. Também, a culpa não fora dela se Hinata simplesmente não quis falar. Até se ofendeu um pouco pela convidada inesperada ter escondido tal coisa, quando um dia foram melhores amigas, prometendo isso de dedos entrelaçados. Para sempre.

- Por que não me contou? – perguntou em tom baixo.

- Depois de tanto tempo sem te ver, não me senti no direito de perturbá-la com isso... Já estou dando tanto trabalho... – Sakura abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu falar nada que a confortasse. – Vou arrumar isso aqui.

- Te ajudo.

- Não... – Hinata suspirou fundo, pegando as mãos finas entre as suas – Está cansada, vá você para seu quarto. Eu guardo isso aqui. – e se afastou, ajoelhando e pegando os envelopes um a um. Cerca de cinquenta deles tinham voado.

Aquela visão era desgastante, ainda que a bagunça não fosse grande. O peso das noites mal dormidas lhe fazia mal, o que acabou fazendo-a acatar o conselho e subir para a cama de casal que ela nunca arrumava. Deitou e o mundo parecia sentar em suas costas, com um peso fora do comum. Acabou por adormecer quase no mesmo instante.

..

Os risos de Jiraiya eram tão altos que ela jurava que a criança estava pulando no colchão de molas junto a ela. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu, pelo relógio digital, que eram oito da noite. Levantou-se num susto: a janta! Desceu os degraus pulando alguns e quando virou na porta da cozinha, lá estava seu filho ajudando a colocar a mesa. Fechou o casaco surrado e penteou os cabelos com os dedos, percebendo todos muito bem vestidos. As crianças estavam de banho tomado?

- Finalmente hein, Bela Adormecida? – Naruto brincou beijando-a no rosto. – Já íamos te chamar. Hina-chan fez sopa de legumes com caldo de tomate.

- Eu ajudei a fazer as torradinhas, mamãe! – Yumi levantou o pratinho, fazendo três das torradas deslizarem pela borda e caírem sobre a mesa. A mesa estava com toalha?

- Que bom, meu amor... – sua cozinha estava organizada?

- Aqui, Sakura-chan. – Hinata estava até mesmo com os olhos menos inchados. – Coloquei pra você.

- Ah é, tem que tomar o remédio antes. – Naruto lembrou, pegando o frasco laranjado. Odiava ter de tomá-los: as crianças sempre perguntavam para quê eles serviam.

- Fiz a janta para agradecer a hospitalidade. Não tenho sido muito receptiva nos últimos dias... – disse de cabeça baixa, se colocando à mesa.

- Imagine, Hinata, acabou de perder sua família...

- De certa forma, acabei de encontrar uma outra também... – e sorriu, olhando para as pessoas da mesa. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Sakura, essa sentiu um calafrio percorrendo sua espinha. Seria bom se ela se arranjasse logo, pelo bem dos Uzumaki. Ou, mais precisamente, pelo seu próprio bem.

Hinata não poderia continuar ali.

**..**

**Agradecimento especial para Arishima Niina, que betou essa FIC para mim e também para Loveanju, essa leitora linda u-u**

**Isa, minha linda, esqueci de você não, dá abrass na Nát (~*O*)~ (?)**

**Reviews?**

**Já ne /o/**


	3. Fagulhas de um tormento

**Penúltimo capítulo o/**

**Prometi que seria curtinho xD**

**Beijos para Isa-nee-chan e Loveanju *O*/se tiver mais algum leitor, manifeste-se para eu te abraçar também (?)**

**Boa leitura *-***

**..**

**Fagulhas de um tormento**

**..**

O velho sobrado nunca pareceu tão longe. Olhou para a sacola encaixada em seu ombro e suspirou profundamente. Shizune, que sempre comprou seus sabonetes, não parecia muito interessada nos mesmos naquela manhã. Vadia.

Claro que a maneira brusca com a qual de referiu a ela não deve ter ajudado, mas ainda assim, _quem _ela pensava que era? Limpou a garganta e apertou o passo, notando que à uma hora dessas seus filhos já deveriam estar procurando pela mãe. Ou não. As últimas semanas passaram se arrastando e ela não sentia ânimo nem para pentear os cabelos, sempre os mantendo presos. Se Hinata não tivesse se ocupado da cozinha, Sakura nem comeria.

Ah, claro, Hinata. Que maravilhoso detalhe. Já não era hora da Hyuuga ir embora?

- Meu Deus, Yumi! – a agonia na própria voz saiu de forma esganiçada, soando pior do que queria. Mas como ignorar os inúmeros potes de tinta e folhas de jornal espalhados pelo tapete da sala? Uma nuvem de papel picado parecia ter caído sobre o sofá – que estava sem a mancha de molho de tomate.

- Ah, deixe a menina, Sa-chan. – riu Hinata da cozinha – Ela está se divertindo...

- E quem limpa essa bagunça depois?! – as mãos tremiam. Estava perdendo o controle.

- A tia Hinata como sempre! – rebateu Jiraiya. _Tia_ Hinata?

- Por favor, querido... – a morena pediu, se aproximando deles.

- Pois bem, _tia_ Hinata: limpe a bagunça que você incentivou! – e deu às costas para Hinata, Jiraiya, Yumi e a casa tão bem organizada. Pisava com tanta força nos degraus de madeira que poderia jurar que os mesmos estavam trincando sob seus pés.

Tia Hinata, tia Hinata, tia Hinata! Maldição! Não tinham tio algum, nem parentes ou amigos! Tudo estava muito bem antes dela chegar! Seu humor oscilava quase sempre e os remédios pareciam muito fracos para controlar seus ímpetos de levar as mãos para o pescoço alvo de Hinata e apertar com toda sua força, se é que tinha alguma.

Antes de entrar no quarto desorganizado – o único cômodo da casa que parecia não ter sido tocado pela "mágica" Hyuuga – ouviu a filha menor choramingando:

- Por que a mamãe está desse jeito?

- Não ligue, Yumi, - pediu Hinata, naquele timbre irritante. – Sakura-chan só está cansada.

"É claro que estou cansada." – pensou ela consigo mesma – "Cansada de você."

..

- Sakura! Sakura! – ouviu seu nome ecoando pelas escadas do sobrado. Naruto. Bufou. Nem dormir conseguia mais. – Sakura, levante! – ele sorria muito, sorria demais. – Aconteceu um milagre!

- Recebeu um aumento? – ironizou, virando o rosto ao lado oposto.

- Se não recebo um aumento não é por falta de capacidade... – Ok, ela havia exagerado. Sentiu a resposta amarga atingir-lhe como uma faca, mas não parecia muito disposta a pedir desculpas.

- Então o que... – e assim como surgiu, o loiro desapareceu. Ergueu-se da cama, vestiu seu roupão desbotado e desceu os degraus, ouvindo o começo da conversa:

- Trinta mil dólares caíram na minha conta! Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas estava lá essa manhã! E o gerente do banco disse que não foi nenhum engano: depositaram esse valor! – ele gargalhava, sorria como há tempos Sakura não via. Chegando ao pé da escada, ela pode vislumbrar o sorriso de Hinata. Tinha algo de satisfeito escondido nele e naqueles olhos claros.

- Alguma ideia de como isso aconteceu, Hinata? – foi o que perguntou de braços cruzados e olhos cerrados. Se pudesse, teria a partido em três.

- Eu...

- Ora, Sakura, pare com isso, o que ela pode saber do dinheiro? – as sobrancelhas loiras se franziram de forma que nunca fizeram antes.

- Ela tem razão: fui eu que fiz o depósito. – e então toda a sala parou. Sakura sorriu: vitória! – É um presente. Não queria contar. O seguro dos móveis é o suficiente para recomeçar, não achei necessário o da casa.

- Mas são trinta mil! – até mesmo o pequeno Jiraiya de dez anos estava chocado.

- _Dólares_. – completou Sakura, nada convencida com o olhar tímido da moça.

- Sim, a casa era avaliada em dólar. Vocês me ajudaram tanto que eu precisava agradecer de alguma forma.

- Mas, Hinata, - Naruto estava boquiaberto. – trinta mil é muito dinheiro.

- Não tenho mais ninguém para dividir esse valor: nada mais justo que vá para meus melhores amigos.

- Sendo assim, obrigada. – Sakura falou, dando as costas para todos.

- Não podemos aceitar.

- Claro que podemos! – ela se voltou. – Hinata nos deu o dinheiro, pois bem, é nosso!

- Isso não vem ao caso, é uma quantia exorbitante! – a essa altura, Hinata tinha acompanhado as crianças para o quintal dos fundos.

- Quando o dinheiro simplesmente apareceu na sua conta, você não ficou tão preocupado!

- A questão agora é outra!

- Você ouviu o que ela disse: toda a família dela morreu! Com quem ela vai gastar tudo isso? Hein? Com as cinzas que sobraram?!

- Sakura! – Naruto gritou para repreendê-la, ao perceber a Hyuuga de volta à sala.

- Eu... Vou para o meu quarto... – murmurou olhando para os pés. Lágrimas brilhavam em seus olhos e Sakura precisou se segurar para não voar para cima dela e esbofetear aquele rosto muito branco.

- Sonsa. – disse para si mesma.

- _Sonsa?_ – Naruto se aproximou devagar. – Ela aparece na nossa casa, sem nada nem ninguém, cuida disso tudo como você_ nunca _foi capaz de cuidar, dando de comer até para os seus filhos e você a chama de sonsa?

- Ninguém é bom desse jeito... – seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que prendia com tanta força. Como ele não via?

- Achei que fossem melhores amigas.

- Eu também.

..

Sua cabeça pulsava, a dor era latente. Depois de tomar o chá e o bolo que o marido trouxe sem dizer uma palavra, Sakura percebeu-se dormir tão profundamente que a sufocava. Estava mal, um pouco enjoada. Duas horas da manhã e alguns minutos distorcidos, que ela não soube ver bem. Não via nem Naruto.

A não ser, claro, que ele não estivesse ali.

Levantou-se e seguiu para o corredor, passando rápido pelo quarto dos filhos. Dormiam bem, se remexendo hora ou outra. Os cabelos loiros de ambos bagunçados, os lábios de Yumi entreabertos. Respirou fundo: não estava sendo muito carinhosa com eles nas últimas semanas. Refez o nó do roupão e então, viu os desenhos colados na parede, próximo à porta: não era nenhuma crítica de arte, mas qualquer pessoa com bom senso identificaria duas crianças e um casal. Naruto e Hinata eram esse casal.

Cruzou o corredor e abriu a porta do quarto de Yumi, sem se importar com o horário e com o que a Hyuuga fosse achar: precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, por um ponto final em tudo aquilo ou acabaria por enlouquecer!

Mas, onde ela estava?

Era irônico como só em horas como aquelas seu ouvido e percepção ficavam afiados. Podia ouvir uma leve agitação no andar de baixo. Naquela hora da madrugada, até sua respiração parecia alta. Desceu os degraus com o máximo de cuidado que poderia ter e espiou por dentre o vão dos mesmos a cena que jamais achou que fosse presenciar: lá estava Hinata, prensada contra a pia da cozinha, com a saia levantada até o limite da virilha e pernas entrelaçadas. Entrelaçadas no _seu marido._

_- _Naruto... – ela sussurrava, queixo afundado na curva do pescoço do loiro, que mantinha as mãos muito ocupadas segurando sua cintura. Hinata abriu os olhos e viu Sakura. Sorriu.

- Sua vadia! – e antes que pudesse perceber, já estava em cima dos dois: a casa tinha caído para Hyuuga Hinata.

Não é?

**..**

**Então... Não é?**

**Quem aqui se surpreendeu ergue a mãozinha e manda review! \o/ /ou não xD**

**Kissus e já ne! o/**


	4. Chamas da Vingança

**Eu bem que suspeitava que "Chamas da Vingança" era nome de um filme. Juro que qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência u-u (?)**

**Esse é o último capítulo, espero que gostem.**

**Boa leitura!**

**.**

**Chamas da Vingança**

Usou de toda sua força para socar o marido, punhos fechados e rápidos sobre ele, mas isso não parecia surtir efeito. Ele segurou seus pulsos enquanto a esposa se contorcia para se soltar, em meio a gritos de como o odiava. Naruto não parecia se importar muito com isso. Hinata parecia muito envergonhada e constrangida, arrumando a peça íntima que estava em seu joelho quando Sakura viu a cena toda, parecendo uma garotinha indefesa. As duas sabiam muito bem que ela não era:

- Você precisa se acalmar! – Naruto gritou, o rosto ficando vermelho pela impaciência.

- Você! – gritou enfim, apontando o dedo trêmulo para a morena encolhida no canto entre o armário e a geladeira. – Você destruiu a minha família! – e num gesto rápido, acertou o rosto de Hinata, com a palma bem aberta, sentindo o estalar arder em seus nervos.

- Não foi ela quem destruiu a nossa família! – Naruto gritou, jogando Sakura para a porta da cozinha, que dava acesso à lavanderia. – Foi _você!_

Ela não podia acreditar. Naruto, o único que ficou ao seu lado nos últimos dez anos e que lhe prometera toda uma vida de dedicação, estava ali, à frente de Hinata, como um escudo humano. O cômodo parecia rodar, a visão estava fraquejando e os joelhos tremiam. Por Deus, ela estava a ponto de desmaiar:

- Hinata descobriu isso aqui escondido em baixo do nosso colchão! – ele estendeu quase que bruscamente um potinho cheio de pílulas dentro. Sakura apertou os olhos, reconhecendo de algum lugar aqueles comprimidos. – São os seus remédios, Sakura! Você não está tomando os seus remédios, pelo visto, há dois meses!

- Não... – já estava atordoada, sem conseguir gritar. – Eu tomo todos os dias, a Hinata sempre me leva eles de manhã... – então, sua ficha caiu: era um plano. O tempo todo havia sido um plano.

- Eu achei que os tomasse Sakura... Me perdoe, Naruto, foi tudo a minha culpa, eu devia ter prestado mais atenção... – lamentava tão profundamente que dava nojo.

- Sonsa... – murmurou para si mesma.

- E isso aqui? A caixa de calmantes está vazia e você sabe muito bem que ele é contra indicado para você, Sakura!

- Dissimulada... – continuava a sussurrar os tópicos imaginários.

- O melhor agora é mesmo te internar. – declarou exausto, indo para a sala. Onde estava Hinata?

- Eu odeio você! – gritou Sakura, recuperando forças e indo para cima do marido, que estava preparado para pará-la, quando um baque ecoou pela cozinha: o loiro estava caído no chão.

- Meu Deus, Sakura! – Hinata gritou em desespero, jogando a frigideira com a qual acertara a cabeça de Naruto perto da rival. – Você está louca?! Naruto! Acorde, Naruto! – implorava, ainda que não houvesse reação alguma em seu rosto. Terminou de tirar a luva emborrachada que usava para lavar a louça e colocou na prateleira. Sakura estava em choque: a morena havia pensado até mesmo nas digitais.

Rápida, Hinata saiu correndo escada acima, avistando Jiraiya na porta do quarto, espiando. Desceu do pavimento com a menina no colo, puxando o loirinho pela mão. Sakura sentiu o peso vacilar e foi ao chão, quando a cabecinha virou para trás com lágrimas nos olhos – parecia estar morrendo de medo. Medo da própria mãe:

- Aqui, pegue isso! – Hinata entregou o próprio celular, mãos trêmulas. – Se eu não voltar em cinco minutos, você liga para a polícia!

- Mas tia... – ele começava a chorar.

- Cinco minutos! – e Hinata fez o caminho de volta para a casa, deixando os irmãos na calçada. O plano estava dando certo. Tudo fora meticulosamente calculado para que não houvesse erros, nem testemunhas.

Ela havia criado o plano perfeito!

Enquanto o coração da Hyuuga batia descompassado pela emoção da prévia vitória, o de Sakura quase se desmanchava de desespero: saía muito sangue da cabeça do marido. A louca teria matado ele? As mãos vacilavam entre tocá-la ou deixá-lo parado. Seu mundo estava caindo, como da vez em que a notícia da morte de Sasuke atingiu a escola toda. Seu único amparo estava caído – e, que Deus a livrasse, mas aparentemente, inerte também.

- Você matou ele... – murmurou, sentindo a voz falhar, ao ver a morena a sua frente.

- Acertei logo acima da têmpora, só está desacordado. – ergueu os olhos verdes e pôde fitar pela primeira vez, uma Hinata fria e inexpressiva.

- Tudo isso é vingança? – as lágrimas começavam a descer pelo rosto inchado das noites ora mal dormidas, ora dormidas demais.

- Não... Claro que não! – Hinata disse com olhos apertados, rindo. – Por favor, Sakura, só estou recuperando o que me pertence. Tipo um empréstimo, sabe? – apoiando-se nas cadeiras, Sakura foi se colocando de pé – Afinal, essa família, tudo isso! – o dedo esguio e fino apontava para o chão – Deveria ser meu! – gritou, olhos cerrados de raiva, lágrimas de ódio pintando a borda dos cílios negros.

- Veio até aqui só para nos enlouquecer?! – estava chorando mais do que queria, mais do que devia. Por que não conseguia ter mais o sangue frio que tinha com a hóspede, horas antes?

- Não... _Te_ enlouquecer... – com cuidado, Hinata pulou o corpo de Naruto que bloqueava a passagem da porta, sem deixar de encarar Sakura nem por um segundo. – Eu vou acabar com você.

E disse isso tudo tão calmamente, que o ataque pegou Sakura desprevenida. O corpo da rósea chocou-se contra a porta de acesso à lavanderia, quebrando alguns detalhes em vidro que a mesma trazia. O dorso da mão direita de Hinata veio forte, fazendo arder a maçã do rosto. Tentou revidar, mas ela parecia mais forte, acertando um chute muito preciso na altura do quadril, fazendo Sakura se curvar de dor. Fechou os olhos com força, ouvindo o barulho de coisas sendo quebradas e batidas. Ao erguê-los viu a morena se jogando na pilha de pratos, batendo na quina da pia e da mesa, arranhando o próprio braço, acertando o próprio rosto. Era doentio e assombroso. Ela gritou e foi para cima de Sakura, novamente que cobriu o próprio rosto com as mãos, enquanto Hinata a agarrava pelos cabelos, obrigando a agredida a fazer o mesmo. Só então percebeu como havia sido estúpida: era óbvio que a morena iria querer provas de como fora agredida por ela. Soltou-a no mesmo instante em que a hipótese pintou-lhe às ideias, quando viu o punho fechado de Hinata vindo em direção a lateral da cabeça, acertando-a na altura do ouvido.

Tudo ficou surdo por um momento. Um zunido agudo fez com que fosse ao chão. O corpo parecia mole, e um par de braços pareceu pegá-la e jogá-la para dentro da lavanderia. Hinata a olhou e bateu a porta com força, antes de se apressar em pegar Naruto e puxá-lo com toda força que podia para fora.

Mas para Sakura, foi tudo de repente: um cheiro leve de gás, uma distração aleatória, dedos enroscados em fios azulados... Se levantou apoiando-se sobre o botijão, com o rosto encostado contra a rosca do mesmo, e a mão livre esticando para o interruptor.

Tudo foi aos ares.

..

O som agudo apitava de algum lugar, como se dançasse em volta de Sakura. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, o direito sem se abrir totalmente. Estava numa sala de hospital e tinha uma cortina cobrindo parcialmente o lado direito do corpo, onde estava a máquina medindo seus batimentos cardíacos. Só então notara que alguém segurava sua mão esquerda, firme e delicadamente. Virou os olhos com cuidado e viu Hinata, sorrindo-lhe. O desespero fez apitar mais alto sua frequência cardíaca, mas era impossível se mover: o pescoço estava imobilizado, a perna engessada e a máscara de oxigênio presa ao rosto. Era um beco sem saída...

- Você é mesmo forte... – sorriu, soltando a mão de Sakura com delicadeza. – Achei que uma explosão fosse dar um jeito em tudo, mas não... Você tinha que resistir... – os olhos ganharam um ar de irritação. – Sabe o que eu mais odiei na frase "ela quase morreu", que o médico nos disse? A palavra "quase". – O olho direito da paciente lacrimejava mais do que o normal, devido à severa queimadura e, da garganta de Sakura, saía gemidos agonizantes, como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse vir e salvá-la daquele demônio disfarçado em anjo. – Parecia muito simples: abrir um pouco o lacre do gás, para que ninguém notasse o cheiro, quebrar o vidro da lâmpada e esperar até que alguém tentasse ligar a luz... Não faz sentido você continuar vivendo... Era o plano perfeito... – Sakura a encarava incrédula, enquanto lágrimas corriam pelos olhos claros de Hinata. – Nós éramos melhores amigas, Sakura... Dividíamos segredos, sonhos! Lembra? Aos finais de semana, iríamos nos encontrar, eu, você e nossos respectivos maridos _Naruto e Sasuke_, para um almoço em família, porque, você me disse que eu era sua única família... – os lábios se apertavam de raiva. – Nossos filhos brincariam juntos, estudariam na mesma escola e seríamos como uma grande família feliz! – riu, virando o rosto para o relógio atrás delas. – Você sabe que eu sempre entendi de casas, automóveis e tudo o que meu pai sabia mexer. Não foi difícil causar um incêndio... – deu de ombros. – Descascar alguns fios localizados em baixo do encanamento, para que fosse sendo prejudicado aos poucos... Percebi a fumaça e calculei mais ou menos a hora em que a casa fosse começar a pegar fogo, colocando sonífero na comida do meu pai, da Hanabi e de Neji. – os olhos verdes se arregalaram apavorados. – Surpresa? Achava mesmo que eu amava meu primo? Ora, Sakura, nós duas sabemos que não precisa existir amor para consumir um matrimônio... Foi o que você fez, não? – as duas se encaravam, Hinata parecendo muito maior e ameaçadora. – Enfim: foi apenas trocar os números dos meus contatos para que não dessem linha para que eles chegassem até você! Ah é, eu também deitei perto da porta, para dar mais dramaticidade a tudo aquilo, como _a única sobrevivente. – _ironizou rindo. – Dentro da sua casa, era só começar a ser a gentil e amável Hinata, sendo prestativa em tudo, conselheira, paciente, amorosa e, claro, trocar seus remédios por pílulas com farinha. Ah sim, descarregar os calmantes na sua comida ajudou bastante também.

Sakura murmurava, chorando e tentando esticar o braço queimado ao botão do lado de sua cama. Precisava chamar ajuda, precisava gritar fazer alguma coisa! Mas nada, nada parecia estar conspirando a seu favor; sentia nas veias o pânico da morte:

- Eu lembro, no último ano, de ter ido conversar com o Sasuke, sobre você. – as sobrancelhas finas estavam unidas, dando a morena um semblante decepcionado. – Falei dos seus sentimentos e de como você era maravilhosa! E, sabe o que aquele cretino me respondeu? – os dentes rangeram de raiva. – "Eu jamais ficaria com uma pessoa como a Sakura, uma menina cheia de complicações. Ela é patética, ridícula e seria muito melhor, para nós dois, não nos aproximarmos dela." – Sakura fechou os olhos com força, sentindo a dor do desprezo atingir-lhe em cheio. – Ele estava falando da minha melhor amiga! Eu não podia deixar barato... – as mãos estavam apoiando o rosto, como se isso a fizesse recuperar a calma. – Eu cortei os freios da moto dele. Mas não queria que morresse, só queria que ele levasse um susto! Sabe como é: se machuca um pouco, você iria até o hospital cuidar dele e dessa atenção nasceria um sentimento, então tudo o que planejamos daria certo! – a raiva voltou aos olhos claros e Sakura desesperou-se ao perceber que a desequilibrada durante todos esses anos havia sido a Hyuuga. – Mas ele tinha que errar naquela curva... Idiota... E, o que você fez? Aceitou os agrados do Naruto que, por Deus, sempre foi dedicado a você, aquele cego! O que pensou? Em ficar com o que sobrara, por falta de opção? Medo de ficar sozinha? Engravidou dele para segurá-lo o resto da vida? Era_ esse_ o seu plano perfeito? – riu para si própria – Numa coisa o falecido Uchiha tinha razão: você é toda patética, complicada, ridícula e é mesmo muito melhor não me aproximar de você. Na verdade, seria melhor para todos não ter você por perto... – e ergueu uma seringa à altura dos olhos de Sakura, puxando o aplicador e enchendo todo o seu interior de ar. Quando a agulha espetou a sonda que levava sangue para o braço da rósea, os gemidos desesperados aumentaram, mas nada que pudesse impedi-la, nada que a fizesse parar. Apertou todo o conteúdo vazio para a sonda e guardou a seringa onde a encontrou. Tinham apenas alguns minutos, no qual a morena completou: - Você é minha melhor amiga, Sakura: seria uma pena se você morresse. – e então, inacreditavelmente, apanhou a mão de Sakura entre as suas e deitou a cabeça na lateral da cama.

Quase no mesmo instante, a enfermeira entrou no cômodo. Então, até mesmo isso Hinata tinha previsto... Ao perceber a agitação da paciente, a enfermeira correu verificar seus batimentos, a bolsa de sangue. Hinata parecia despertar, preocupada e sonolenta, sua voz ganhando desespero à medida que as veias de Sakura iam encaminhando o ar para seu peito. Naruto entrou na sala, para vislumbrar aquela cena dramática, da amiga dedicada e adorada. A morena quase foi ao chão, sendo amparada pelo loiro. Vendo o desespero no rosto de Hinata, os gritos angustiados, não podia acreditar que havia conhecido outro lado tão sombrio. "Eu te amo, Sakura!" foi a última coisa que ouviu – e de Hinata.

..

Não havia muitas pessoas no enterro. Na verdade, ninguém se mostrou muito interessado na morte da jovem mãe, a desequilibrada que quase matou o próprio marido, agrediu a melhor amiga e quase se matou explodindo a própria casa. Muitos comentários maldosos a amaldiçoavam e bendiziam seu final tão trágico. Parada cardíaca, disseram os médicos, era muito natural naquele estado. De qualquer forma, ela não teria suportado muito, com quase metade do corpo tomado pela explosão que lhe deformara o braço, quadril e boa parte do lado direito da cabeça – era questão de tempo. Isso fez com que Hinata ficasse ainda mais satisfeita com tudo, afinal, ela apenas acelerou o inevitável, contribuindo para uma morte rápida e sem muito sofrimento. Poderia muito bem ser considerada um anjo, em tal circunstância.

- Vamos? – Naruto perguntou, quando a primeira pá de terra caiu sobre o caixão envernizado. Estavam apenas os dois ali, a homenagear os momentos finais de Sakura.

- Eu amava ela... – murmurou, lábios trêmulos e voz embargada.

- Eu sei que sim. – o loiro concordou, abraçando-a, ficando de costas para a lápide.

Sorrindo para o nome que jazia cravado no bloco de mármore, sem muitos adornos e enfeites, a morena fechou seu ciclo, concluindo o plano perfeito com as seguintes e convincentes palavras:

- Ela era a minha melhor amiga.

**xXxXxXx**

**E... Fim! \o/ (?)**

**É isso aí minha gente, está concluída a história!**

**Meus agradecimentos à Arishima Nina pela betação (isso existe? D:) da história e pelas palavras de incentivo que tive, tanto aqui quanto no Nyah! *-***

**Para quem leu ou ainda vai ler, fica aqui meu agradecimento e um abraço apertado *o* **

**Isa-nee-chan, espero ter agradado. Embora diga que gostou, eu nunca me darei por satisfeita, você sabe :B**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada!**

**Kissus e até a próxima!**


End file.
